Flowers For A Ghost
by TheTwilightDiaries
Summary: A story about if Ally died instead of Tyler, And how Tyler deals with the loss a year later... A story of Hurt, love, sadness and loss. Dedicated to the people who died in the Twin Towers September,11th 2001
1. Chapter 1 Dear Michael

**Flowers for a Ghost…**

_'Dear Michael...' _My hand printed out the words in my journal, Where do I begin? It's been almost a full year since the attack on the Twin Towers... How am I supposed to begin this letter? Here goes nothing...

_'Dear Michael,_

_I know it's been nearly a full year since I've wrote to you... I'm sorry, but after the death of Ally I kinda lost my mind more...' _Kinda? I had absolutely lost it! Loosing you and her, it's hard on me Michael..

_'Honestly I'm just lying to you and myself, Caroline's trying to help me cope. So is Aidan, least to say he's not even close to helping. Even if what he's trying to do is sincere... I now have two tattoo's to remind me of you and Ally, while getting them I took in the comfort in the pain of the needle... Now I'm just sitting here in our restaurant, killing myself with cigarettes and drinking coffee...Dad's bringing Caroline to spend time with me, she thinks that this could be our place now...The pain hurts, I still think of you everyday-'_

Caroline interupted me, that smile of her's crossing her face. No matter how I was feeling I always smiled back, she sat next to me at the booth, hugging me and smiling once more...

"Whatcha doing Tyler?" she asked getting comfortable, Caroline's hair has grown out since it was chopped off and she looks older, considering now she's 12 she's still really cute.

"Writing to Michael..." I said directing my attention to the pencil that was still in my hand directed at the paper.

"Oh..Well any response?" She said with a grin, trying to make me laugh which of course she did.

"No, but I'll tell you when he does.."I smiled back and putting out my cigarette.

"We should go to Central Park or something...with Aidan!" She suggested with enthusiasum..

I sighed and smiled. "Sure, but not with Aidan. The only thing he know's how to do is drink and party, Im not in the mood and your still too young!" He laughed slightly.

Caroline grinned again. "Okay!" she hopped down from the seat, waiting for Me. "Comon Tyler!" I laughed and wrapped the elastic band around my notebook, then paid for the coffee and took her hand leaving the restaurant... Caroline skipped as she held my hand, as I kept one hand on my bike.

I laughed as we made our way to Central Park's Alice In Wonderland statue... **'_Michael, you'd be proud of how much she's grown...' _**I thought to myself as she first climbed the statue. My lips parted slightly when I heard someone call Caroline's name. "Oh Caroline!" A sweet voice called her name.

"Miss Brenna!" Caroline said rushing off of the statue toward's a medium seized women, with dark,curly hair and brown eyes. My heart beated fast, I walked over. This Miss Brenna's eyes sparkled with intrested.

"Tyler, This is Miss Brenna! She's my art teacher at my summer art program!" Caroline's eyes were lit up looking at her teacher's soft face.

"You are?" She asked holding out a hand and smiling. "Tyler, Im her brother..." I watched her as she wrapped her arm around Caroline.

"I'm Jasmine, Well Tyler you certainly have a talented little sister! My favorite student! But that's our secret, right Caroline?" Caroline grinned. "Yes Miss Brenna"

"What are you two doing here?" Jasmine asked curiously towards Caroline, she smiled again "Were just hanging out.."

"Well have fun!" She smiled towards Caroline and then a shy one towards me. She left going over and sitting on a bench, pulled out a book I couldn't tell what it was called. Caroline climbed up the statue and I followed sitting next to her, I watched Jasmine reading while I smoked a cigarette.

"Tyler..." Caroline said pulling on my shirt and smiling, "What?" I asked smiling back. "Your looking at my art teacher.."

"No Im not.." I said looking down at the dark metal beneath my feet. "It's okay Tyler." I stared off into the distance, my hand instintivly touched both my tattoo's, Michael's then Ally's which is on the inside of my wrist...


	2. Chapter 2 Getting out

**Flowers for a Ghost…**

My finger's fiddled with the cigarette that was burning between them, Aidan was eating as he sat next to me. "We should go out tonight.." He said aloud. "Not in the mood." I said dully, He sighed dropping his plate against the coffee table. "Your never in the mood. Come on let's go out and drink, party man! sleep with slutty women... That shit.." Aidan said with enthusiasm..

"If I go out will you shut up?"I asked a little irritated, taking a drag of my cigarette. **'Michael, he has good intensions trust me..'**"Yes!" He said, finally getting satisfaction out of my answer. "Okay but im not sleeping with any slutty women, you can. But I'm not..." **'Ally, I wouldn't sleep with anyone else. I couldn't and won't... I love you..'**

"Well comon, man!" Aidan said standing up, rushing into the bathroom, caring about his looks more then what he was wearing out... I followed behind him, putting out my cigarette. He was brushing back his dark, short, curly hair with his fingers awkwardly. "What the hell, Tyler! Your going out looking like that?" he turned around and looked at me.

"Come here, let me fix your hair." he said pulling on my shoulders messing with my hair, I rolled my eyes and batted him away. "Okay! Fuck it! You know what you can go out looking like shit all you want..." He said dropping his hands against his thighs making a clapping sound and I shrugged, he made his way out of our crappy, small, bathroom..

"Aidan, I'm starting to feel like your my wife." I said with a smirk and a groan. "Well! I can't go out in public if we both don't look good!" he complained, I laughed slightly as we both walked out of our apartment. I watched him walk down the stairs and got a flash back...

**"So where's Ally man?" Aidan asked me, scarfing down his food. "She went to my dad's office to pick something up that my dad wanted to give her, but he gave it to the secertery..." I said tipping the beer bottle up so the liquid drained into my mouth.**

**"Cool, wanna go lift weights or be my spotter? While you wait for Ally to get back?" Aidan asked. "Ya sure..." I said picking up Michael's guitar and as I walked past the calender my eye caught the date.. "Septemeber, 11th, 2001...Happiest day of my life..." I said smiling at Aidan who started going up to the roof.**

**"Why's that?" He asked with a laugh, juggling the phone between his hands. We had it with us just in case anyone called, you never know who would call. "Ally and I are back together, Im just so happy.." I said sitting down in my chair. "Im happy for you man..." Aidan said laying down on the bench.**

**I studied Michael's guitar in my hands, The world seemed to slow... Even stop at the very moment, the air was calm, no sound, then we both heard it... 'BANG! CRASH!' Exploding sounds echoed all around us, smoke filled the air it smelled like fire... I coughed and so did Aidan, we both looked up into the sky but the grey ash was to thick and hung almost too low.**

**Aidan started to choke on the smoke and the fact that he lost focus and the weight was slowly pressing him down. Things like burnt paper started to float down, I still didn't know what was happening and what was on fire... I made my way over to Aidan and pulled the bar off of him, covering my mouth with the sleeve.**

**We both backed up into the aparments entrance and shut the door, the air was clean, we still kept caughing for a while. Then the phone in my hand rang. 'Ring! Ring! Ring!' I handed in to Aidan, he answered it. "Hello?" He listened a few minuted then opened the door, face terrified and awestruck. I followed behind..**

**He looked up into the sky, the smoke begining to clear, There we saw it.. The Twin Towers had been bombed, "Tyler..." he said slightly, voice quivering not as much as mine, he was handing me the phone, I grabbed it quickly pressing it to my ear. "Tyler..." it was Ally's father. "There's a great chance that Ally's dead." He was crying, I dropped to my knees still looking up at the bombed towers...**

Aidan nugged me with his elbow, "You okay man?" he asked concerned, I realized we were at the bar now and a few tears had fallen down my cheeks, only Aidan had noticed. "What! Oh ya I'm fine..." I said wiping them away. **_'Michael, I couldn't even go to Ally's funeral it was that hard, Mom and Dad arranged it... After they got done talking to Ally's dad about it, he committed suicide.. shot himself in the head. He had nothing else to live for... Tell me Michael, What do I have to live for?' _**

I shook my head, the obvious reasons like Caroline, Aidan and Mom... Maybe dad, Aidan shook his head with me and ordered himself a drink, I myself ordered a beer and watched as he went off to go flirt with young, drunk, 17 yr. old girls who looked like they were out of town…

I chuckled slightly and made my way through the crowds of dancing people when, WHACK I ran straight into a girl knocking both of us down, spilling her drink on her. "Ah! Dammit, I'm sorry.. Shit, Here let me help you up." I said standing up and taking a hold of her hand.

"It's okay, It's not like this is my only dress." she said with a laugh and a hint of sarcasm telling me this was her only dress, "Or clothes for that matter." she laughed still looking down at her wet dress, examining it.

When she looked up our eyes locked. "Oh Tyler!" she laughed, smiled then blushed. "Hey Jasmine…" I said with a half smile. "What brings you here?" she asked curious.

"Asshole roommate dragged me along.." I said shrugging looking into her beautiful dark eyes. "Ah.." she said looking off taking a sip of what was left of her drink. "What brings a art teacher to this surroundings? Aren't art teacher's supposed to be reading at these hours?" I laughed.

She smiled at me warmly then a laugh escaped her lips. "Just because I love to draw and paint doesn't mean I don't like getting out once and awhile.." She said, out of the corner of my eye I saw Aidan grinning and his look was questioning weather or not to walk over.

"Uh, um… What was that about not owning different clothes?" I asked still watching Aidan but trying to focus on Jasmine. "Hey, It's my turn to ask the questions…" she smirked.

I shrugged signaling her to go ahead and ask. "Why does that guy keep looking over here and grin?" she asked trying to fight a laugh, but managed to smile without one. I noticed Aidan starting to walk towards us and I groaned.

I looked back at Jasmine, "My asshole roommate Aidan…" she smiled. "Ah okay, Anyway to answer your question I don't live in this part of New York.. I came up here to meet a friend for drinks and she ditched me for some guy. I was going to crash at her place but it looks like Im not." she said glancing over at a girl and guy leaving the bar.

"Um well.." I began thinking. **_'Ally she's Caroline's teacher, I should be nice and let her stay and borrow my clothes… Is that alright?' _Of course no response…**

"You can stay at my place, borrow some clothes and I'll sleep on the couch.." I said, "Wow that would be great Tyler, thanks!" she smiled and turned as soon as Aidan had walked over.

"Who is this!" Aidan exclaimed looking her up and down. "Jasmine, Caroline's art teacher I met early today.." I said, a twinge of jealously ran through my voice as I watched him stare at her with admiring, sex driven eyes.. "Madam.." he took her hand and kissed it making her giggle.

"Well Jasmine, I have to go attend to my lady friends over there. Have a great time with Tyler.." he said pointing over to the 17 yr old drunks then winked at me, leaving… "Well, do you want to go now?" I asked a little bit upset at Aidan. I grinded my teeth, **'Michael, HE HAS GOOD INTENTIONS! TRUST ME!'**

"Ya sure." Jasmine said following me past Aidan, "keep it down when you come home.!" I hissed at him, he held up his hands like he was in a robbery and laughed. I rolled my eyes, held the door open for Jasmine, called a cab then went back to our apartments.

She walked around the dirty apartment, "Cool…" she said slightly smiling to herself. "Do you need anything to eat or something?" I asked watching her, she turned around. "I'm good, how about you can I make you anything?"

Her response surprised me. "Uh no I'm good…" she walked over then she saw Michael's guitar, she picked it up and sat down, I sat next to her. She began to strum and it turned into a song.. "Wow that was..Wow…" I said amazed.

"Thanks, in art school you learn everything in performing arts. Cooking, painting, acting, singing and instruments…that junk." she said with a smile and a laugh. "Ah, that's why you asked to cook for me." I said amused. She just grinned looked around and stood up walking into the halls that slowly led to my bedroom.

"Your room?" she asked. "Yes." I said watching her from the door frame as she laid down and closed her eyes, after a few minutes I thought she was asleep then I slowly began to move away from the door frame. "Tyler?" she asked now sitting up. "Yes?"

"Where are you going?" she said with a half smile, tiredness in her eyes. "Um nowhere…" I said softly, I was confused, I walked over and pulled out some clothes for her to wear. "Im good for now, You can sleep in here, I don't bite…"

"I um sleep with my shirt off." I said fumbling over the words, I smiled slightly about the fact that she thought I thought she'd bite me. "It's fine, better then seeing ya uncomfortable on the couch." she said and I walked over, pulled off my shirt and laid down as she crawled under the covers.


	3. Chapter 3 You fuck her brains out Right?

****

Flowers for a Ghost...

I woke up earlier, tossling my hair as I got up out of bed, I turned once as I left the room to see Jasmine cuddling against the comforter. Against my better judgement a small smile creeped across my lips. I turned and went into the living room sitting down, drinking some coffee and watched as a medium seized girl with bob cutt hair, platninum blonde...

"Uh, tell Aidan that I took his tooth brush." the small blonde said, turning her head disgustedly toward's the hall where Aidan sleeps. "Mind if I buy it off of you?"she asked very meekly. "Uh ya.." I said smiling, payback for selling my tooth brush a year ago, I chuckled slightly to myself and she handed me 5$'s.

She left swiftly and I smirked, Aidan walked into the living room drunkly. His thumb jammed backwords toward my room. "Wow man we both scored." My eyes instantly rolled and just as I began to speak, she walked in, in my clothes yawning slightly. "Hey Tyler..." she sat between Aidan and I. "Thanks for lending me your clothes and letting me crash." I was paying attention to her but aidan was sitting behind her, fists clenched acting like he was thrusting.

"Uh, Ya sure, your welcome." I said focusing back on her, fumbling again with my words, Aidan made it extreamly difficult to pay attention...**_'_Michael, about ready to kill him... Beg god for forgiveness for I AM about to strangle him!' **She smiled and kissed my cheek, her lips were soft, velvet and pink... Heaven.. She smiled again standing up, I stood up too hugging her.

"I'll see you some other time?" Jasmine asked as she headed toward the door. "Ya.." I said with a slight shrugg and she left. I sat back down, pulling a cigerette out, lighting it. Sucking in a bunch of the smoke, anxiety covering my face. "What's wrong with you?" I figured his first words would be about her.

"Trying to restrain myself from killing you..." I muttered and Aidan just ignored me. " So did you bang her brains out?" "NO!" I shouted. "Was she amazing? Like a animal, RAWR..." Aidan asked eagerly. "NO NO NO!" I shouted again. " I did and will not sleep with her." "Technically you did..."

"Technically I could kill you right now.." I mumbled under my breath. "Man, I bet she is though..." Aidan said sighing leaning back in the couch. "WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP ABOUT IT!" Aidan glared, then shut up, mumbling something incoherent... "I'm sorry Aidan, I just didn't sleep with her Ok? I'm going down the the Coffee shop.." I said getting up.

He yelled behind me. "OK! Whatever man!" I grabbed my journal to Michael and slammed the door going down to the Coffee shop. I sat down, taking off the elastic ban and placing the pen to the paper. Once again the words struck through my head. **"Michael, How should I begin writing to you? And another important question... Should I start writing to Ally?' **No response as usual.

_**'Dear Michael,**_

**_Once again where do I begin? The fact that my best friend has the hots for Caroline's art teacher or the fact i'm going insane over it.. Yes it just killed me to admit that. Aidan is just so ARG! Sometimes it irritates me.. Jasmine is a women not some one night hooker, like Aidan thinks.._**

**_Do you think I should write to Ally? If you even see these or something, would she see my letters too? I miss her desprately, Caroline is coming soon to interupt my writing like the other day. She's very sweet Michael, she wants to spend as much time with me as possible...-'_**

I stopped writing to smile a little. _**'anyway, I'm sorry this is another short letter but I see Caroline running up to the Coffee shops door, God Michael I miss you...I love you..-Tyler' **_I wrapped the elastic around the small book and took a sip of the Coffee. She ran in, jumping excitedly. "Move over, I got to tell you something important!"

I chuckled and moved slightly, she sooched in the seat a little. I hadn't completely made enough space. "Comon! Move it old man!" I moved more but excused her. "Who you calling old man! You giant! What are you 30 now!" She laughed. "I'm only 12 Tyler!" I laughed as well hugging her tightly. She never made me frown! "Anyway giant 12 yr. old what's the news?"

She smirked. "Cute, Um I have a Art Gallery Show today at 3! And I want you, Mom and Dad to come!" She smiled enthusiasically, "And if you want, Aidan can come too! He just has to pay." she laughed. I chuckled shaking my head, studying my coffee cup. "Well, Caroline I'm not in the mood to talk to Aidan right now, if you want he can still come though.."

She had a spark of intrest enter her eyes as she watched my face. "What happened?" my eyes adverted her questioning one's. "Uh, we had a guest over last night and he was very interpropriate around her." I said trying not to yell the truth that it was her art teacher. "OH! so it's a she!" she laughed and had caught me yes...

"OH NO! You caught me!" I said in a alarmed voice then rolling my eyes and smiling. "No Caroline, she's just a friend and Aidan was being a stupid As- butt..." I said correcting myself around her, she shrugged. "Tyler, I'm 12 I hear cursing all the time at school... It's okay." She laughed. "Well you shouldn't have to hear that, Me talking like that doesn't make it better." I said.

She just shrugged. "So are you coming?" I pulled out my calender. "Let me check.. YES!" she laughed and so did I, "Okay I'll see you in a hour!" She said happily, then ran off outside, getting into my father's limo. I laughed and sipped the rest of my coffee and returned to my journal, for that hour I thought about writing to Ally safe to say I didn't right her.

I walked into the art gala and first thing I saw was Caroline in a nice blue and white dress. She hurried over hugging me followed by my mother and father hugging me. I smiled and took Caroline's hand as she lead me around, Mom and Dad walking silently else where. Caroline's friend from school walked through the door, she ran over happily hugging her.

Not paying attention I ran into someone knocking us both floor. "Shit second time lately!" the young women yelled slightly but laughed afterword. I mumbled the same, helping her up. She looked me in the eyes, "Tyler! I knew there was a reason to me being knocked over twice lately!" She laughed and hugged me slightly, her eyes shined of happiness.

"Tyler?" Someone asked from behind...


	4. Chapter 4 Art Show

Keeping quiet instead of gasping I turned to see Caroline, Head tilted side-ways confused. "Caroline." I said with a meek smile, Jasmine was full on smiling, ran around me, bend down and hugging her tightly. "Caroline! My loveliest art student." she smiled and Caroline grinned. "So you've been hanging out with my brother, Miss Brenna?"

"Yes, in fact I have Caroline! Your brother is the sweetess guy who has ever knocked me over, twice!" Jasmine said adoringly and laughed, walking over and hugging my side slightly. "Oh really? How do you know?" Caroline was obviously eager to know. My lips started to make out the words 'Don't tell her about last night!' but no sound came out.

"We ran into a club last night.." Jasmine admitted embarrassed. I knew why, telling a student who obviously looks up to you that you went out to a club, especially one that served alcohol.. She could get fired.."You at a club Miss Brenna!" Caroline gasped and got and extreame case of the giggles. "Yes,Even teachers need to get out..." Jasmine admitted shly.

"But you must not tell anyone, I could get fired, that would be not good right?" Jasmine said leaning down. "Yes Miss Brenna! I won't tell anyone!" Caroline said putting her finger to her lips. "Thank-you Caroline." She smiled gently. "So You knocked her over..? Smooth Tyler.." Caroline said rolling her eyes and grinning, oh she was loving this... "Uh, yes.." Jasmine said in her gentle, loving voice, making my heart thud against my chest.

"What did you guys do after you met?" Caroline asked curiously again. "Uh... Well my friend ditched me and sweet Tyler let me spend the night.." Jasmine tilted her head slightly smiling. Sweet Tyler.. She obviously thinks alot about me since I let her spend the night... I found it to be nothing, besides the fact that it was the first time I let a women sleep in my bed since Ally's-.. My thought was cut off by me holding back my tears.

"you spent the night! So Tyler.." Caroline said turning her attention to me. "This is your friend." She did qoutations. "Who spent the night?" Jasmine turned toward me, questioning look on her face, I blushed slightly a thing I never do... "Yes Caroline, I was just being nice..." I said nodding.

"You guys should totally go out!" Caroline suggested, I gave her a tired half smile, I Looked over at Jasmine who was full on blushing making me chuckle softly. Jasmine tucked her hair behind her ear, "Hmm.." I just said softly. I soon heard slam of the enterance and saw Aidan, his eyes gleaming with lust when he saw Jasmine, looking at her curves.

There was a surge of jealousy though I barely knew Jasmine... My hand wedged themselves between her's, I gave Caroline and quick kiss on the forehead and said. "Be back later mistro.. I'm thinking about what you said." I whispered into her ear, even though the ending was a complete lie... She frowned slightly then smiled, I began to drag Jasmine around the corner to get away from Aidan.

"Where are we going?" Jasmine asked winded as we whipped around corners. We finally came to a exit and ran out into a ally. I smacked gently into a wall , Jasmine into my chest. "What a rush!" she panted. She backed up and smiled, "what now?"

I hadn't even really thought of that.. "I-um...Walk?" I said heistantly, she grabbed my hand and began heading to central park which was a block away, from where we were...


End file.
